Max Gentry
by virginie06
Summary: 3 ans après Revenir est très dur. Quand un Alias peut être plus difficile à porter avec le temps.


_Les personnages de NCIS Los Angeles ne sont pas à moi mais je m'amuse juste avec pour réaliser ce petit OS._

 _Cela ce passe 3 ans après Revenir est très dur_

Il était 15 heure, c'était une journée plutôt calme. Deeks, Kensi, Sam et Callen sont à leur bureau pour rédiger leurs rapports.

Point de vue de Deeks

J'ai enfin fini !

Deeks tu ment tu ne peut pas avoir fini.

Quoi, je ne ment pas Sam, je te dis que j'ai terminé mes rapports.

J'ai terminé mes rapports, je passe mes bras derrière ma tête et regarde les autres. Je pianote sur mon ordinateur quand on entend sifflet, on lève tous la tête vers le bruit et on regarde Eric.

On vous attend, il y a une nouvelle mission.

On empreinte tous les escaliers pour nous rendre dans la salle des opérations.

Monsieur Beale, mademoiselle Jones on vous écoute.

Bien, il y a eu une fusillade dans un entrepôt de la NAVY, le caporal Clark a était tué en empêchent une unité de voler des armes.

On sait qui était cette unité ?

On a réussit a avoir la plaque de la voiture et il semblerait que la voiture appartiennent à Douglas Whales.

Sérieusement Nell ? Douglas Whales ?

C'est exacte monsieur Callen.

On ce regarde tous, Douglas Whales est un trafiquant soupçonné d'attentats, de meurtre, de trafique d'humain et d'arme mais personnes n'a réussit à avoir de preuve contre lui.

Deeks, Kensi vous allez voir la famille du caporal, Sam et moi on va à l'entrepôt.

Attendez lieutenant Deeks, nous allons avoir besoin de Max Gentry pour infiltrer les rangs de Douglas.

Quand voulez-vous que Max entre en jeu ?

Ce soir.

Je dois partir passer des coup de fils.

Point de vue de Callen

Hetty vous êtes sur pour Max ?

Évidement, Monsieur Hannah et vous vous irez à l'entrepôt, mademoiselle Blye vous irez voir la famille du caporal avec mademoiselle Jones.

Nous sommes tous sortis, je m'inquiétais pour Deeks, Whales n'est pas un homme facile à atteindre, et très presque impossible à attraper.

Point de vue de Kensi

Je vais voir Deeks dans les vestiaires, il venait de ce changer, il est encore l'homme que j'aime mais pour peu de temps.

Prêt pour cette mission ?

On a pas vraiment le choix, si une personne peut être dans les petits papiers de Whales c'est Max.

Tu feras attention à toi ?

Comme toujours.

C'est bien le problème, si je ne suis pas la pour surveillent tes fesses ça craint.

Il rigole et ce tourne vers moi.

Tu aime beaucoup surveiller mes fesses on dirais.

Je lui donne un coup de point dans l'épaule et sourit

Hey tu pourrais être gentille avec ton partenaire.

Bon moi j'y vais.

Je lui fais un baiser sur la joue et rejoint Nell pour aller voir la famille de Clark.

Point de vue de Deeks

Kensi viens de partir, je vais voir Hetty à son bureau.

\- Nous vous en faite pas lieutenant Deeks, vous serais bien suivit, Eric à installé un système d'écoute sur votre téléphone, il a intégré un GPS dans votre veste qui est presque indétectable et cette clé doit être placé au niveau d'une caméra pour pouvoir nous donner les images.

D'accord et si jamais il ne viens pas voir Max ?

D'après nos indique il a entendu parler du retour de Max et espère bien le voir.

Ok, j'aimerais vous demandez un service avant de partir en mission.

Il est là, Nate a était le chercher.

Je sourit et me retourne vers le hall, Nate est là avec Chris. Je dis bonjour à Nate et prend Chris dans mes bras.

Hey mon bonhomme tu seras gentil avec ta maman et les autres.

Papa !

Tu vas beaucoup me manquer mon chéri, je t'aime.

Ze t'aime.

Je lui refait un baiser sur le front et le repose, je sort dans la rue et marche tranquillement.

Point de vue de Kensi

Nell et moi venions d'arriver chez la femme du caporal. On frappe et elle viens nous ouvrir, c'est une femme magnifique, elle est enceinte, ça me fait beaucoup de peine pour elle.

Bonjour, agent Blye et Jones du NCIS, nous pouvons vous parlez ?

Oh euh oui bien sur, entrez.

Nell et moi entrons dans la maison.

Toute nos condoléance madame.

Merci, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Non merci beaucoup.

J'ai... j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il soit mort, ce matin il était très heureux, il avait prévu d'aller acheter de la peinture pour la chambre du bébé...

Vous êtes à combien de mois ?

5, on venais d'apprendre que c'était un garçon..

Madame, j'imagine très bien votre peine mais nous avons des questions à vous posez.

Encore ?

Comment ça encore ?

Il y a quelques minutes des collègues à vous sont venu me poser des questions.

Vous êtes sur ?

Oui, ils avaient les mêmes plaques et ceux sont présentés comme du NCIS.

J'appelle Eric.

Que ce passe t-il ?

Je compose le numéro d'Eric.

Eric, c'est Kensi, il faut que tu regarde les caméras du quartier des Clark, il semble que quelqu'un soit venu rendre une visite à sa femme il y a quelque temps et ce soit présenté comme du NCIS. Ok merci.

Alors qu'à dit Eric ?

La voiture n'avez pas de plaque.

Tu pense que ça ait un rapport avec Whales ?

Je ne sais pas, madame Clark connaissaient vous un certain Douglas Whales ?

Euh... non ça ne me dit rien.

Ok merci beaucoup.

On sort et je joint Callen et lui explique tout.

Point de vue de Callen

Il semble que quelqu'un soit venu parler à sa femme en tant que NCIS.

Y a un truc qui ne colle pas.

Tu as quelque chose ?

Pourquoi un caporal serait en surveillance dans un entrepôt d'arme ?

Tu pense que quelqu'un aurait mit tous ça en place ?

C'est possible.

Mais pourquoi les hommes de Whales ?

Je ne sais pas mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je me suis installé dans un barre, celui où Max aime venir, j'attends. Cela fais plus de 2 heure que je suis là à attendre, plusieurs personnes me regarde.

Max Gentry, heureux de te rencontrer.

Je le regarde de la tête aux pieds.

Et vous êtes ?

Je travail pour un homme important et …

Je ne parle pas aux intermédiaires.

Il s'en va plus loin, j'entends Hetty me parler dans l'oreillette.

Lieutenant que faite vous, il travaillé peut être pour Whales.

Je sais ce que je fais Hetty.

Je reprend un Whisky et sort du bar, je sens que quelqu'un me suit, je m'enfonce dans une ruelle et prend une barre en métal qui restais dans le coin et me met dans un endroit sombre. I hommes, je frappe le dernier qui passe à ma porté, je le frappe dans les genoux et le dos, les deux autres ce retourne et ce jettent sur moi, je frappe le premier au visage, l'autre me met un coup de poing dans les côtes et le visage, je lui donne un coup dans l'estomac et le menton, je me relève et me prépare à lui donner un autre.

Max Gentry, je vois que ta réputation n'est pas seulement une légende.

Je me retourne, le regarde et remet ma veste correctement.

Douglas Whales.

Il semblerais que vous me connaissiez.

Nous vivons dans un monde tout petit.

Venez avec moi Max.

Où ça ?

Nous allons discuter.

Je l'ai suivit dans un club de strip-tease, c'est tellement cliché que les gros méchants ait un lien avec les boites de strip-tease que ça en ait presque ridicule.

Vous vouliez me parler Doug ?

C'est monsieur Whales crétin.

Ne m'oblige pas à te remettre une raclé avortons. Tu devrais garder un œil sur tes caniches.

Je me lève et amorce un mouvement de départ.

Lucas tais-toi. Max reviens, tu peut me nommer Doug si ça te fais plaisir. Alors on ma dis que tu me cherché.

J'ai appris pour les armes et je connais quelqu'un qui serais près à te vendre toutes les armes qu'il te faut.

Comment as-tu appris pour les armes ?

J'ai mes sources.

J'ai des affaires à régler mais je prends note de ta proposition, tu vas bien rester avec nous ?

J'ai déjà mon chez moi mais avec joie.

Du côté de Kensi

On est tous à l'OPS et on regarde l'échange qui à lieux.

C'est trop simple Hetty.

Comment ça ?

Il a était accepté trop rapidement.

Agent Blye, personnes ne connaît exactement l'étendu des actes et réputation de Max, si il y a une chance que cela permettent d'arrêter Whales il faut la saisir.

Bien.

Point de vue de Deeks.

Je suis de retour dans la chambre de motel que j'occupe, j'enlève mes vêtements et prend une douche bien chaude, je n'aime pas vraiment reprendre le rôle de Max, je laisse l'eau couler à long moment et je vais m'allonger sur le lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Kensi et Chris. Non, je ne dois pas, je dois les sortir de ma tête et continuer ma mission sans être parasité par le vie réelle. Je me met en face du miroir et me regarde.

Je suis Max Gentry, un homme dur et froid que rien n'arrête.

Je me répète cette phrase une vingtaine de fois et par me coucher. Le lendemain je me réveil par des coups à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir.

Lucas mon pote, quel déplaisir de te voir de si beau matin, que veut-tu ?

Monsieur Whales veut te voir tout de suite.

Oh, Doug veux me voir, je m'habille et le rejoint.

Tout de suite.

Je met des vêtements et le suit. Il me fais monter dans une voiture, il me met un bandeau sur les yeux et nous conduit dans un endroit près de la plage, je reconnais l'odeur d'iode qui règne dans l'air. Il m'enlève le bandeau et on descend devant une villa magnifique, Douglas est là et m'attends.

Doug, pourquoi m'envoyer ton caniche et me cacher le visage, tu n'as pas confiance ?

Je me méfie toujours peut importe qui c'est. Mais fini le bavardage, viens avec moi.

Il me conduit à un bureau avec un contrat dessus.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle.

Tu me propose un contrat ?

Je t'emmène juste dans un bureau, après a toi de voir ce que tu fait.

Il s'installe en face de moi et me regarde. Je prend le dossier, il parle de l'assassina d'un flic, un pourrit. Je lui fais signe que j'accepte.

Bien vas y alors.

Maintenant ?

Tu as la journée.

J'ai passé la journée à essayer de trouver un moyen de poser la clé sur la caméra mais impossible Lucas me suivais à la trace. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de prévenir les autres de ce que j'allais faire, cela faisait environs une heure que je marchais dans la rue en espérant qu'Eric me suivais avec des caméras. Le flic était la devant moi, il y avais peu de monde à cette heure ci, alors d'un coup j'ai sorti mon arme, je lui ai tiré dessus et passé mon chemin.

Point de vue d'Eric

Deeks n'a pas vraiment tiré sur ce flic si ?

Eric il avait sûrement pas le choix, maintenant il faut prévenir les urgence, si il était si voyant c'était bien pour que tu le voit.

Je ne comprends pas ce que Deeks viens de faire, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, c'est surprenant.

Ce n'est pas vraiment Deeks, c'est Max, dit toi que ton ami sait ce qu'il fait.

Je lui sourit et retourne au travail.

 _Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Deeks est sous couverture, il a réalisé plusieurs contrat pour Whales, il a réussi à mettre la clé, l'OPS recevait désormais les images, mais il n'avais pas réussi à lui faire dire et même avoir un réelle preuve pour l'arrêter. Il a réussi a savoir que Lucas avait tué le caporal. Ses collègues n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi ni qu'elle arme était cherché par Whales, mais quelqu'un était une taupe et il fallait trouver qui. Nell et Eric continuaient leurs recherche sur le contrebandier._

Point de vue de Kensi

Une semaine que je n'avais pas vue Deeks, il donné peu de nouvelle et les seule image qu'on avais de lui c'est celles des caméras de la villa.

Whoo Whales à un fils.

Sur l'écran Eric.

Il s'appelle Léo Banks, il porte le nom de sa mère mais vie avec son père dans une maison à l'écart.

Comment a tu réussi à le trouver ?

Je suis très doué Sam.

Il faut prévenir Deeks.

Je part me changer, je met une robe noir très courte, des talons hauts dont Hetty ma dit qu'ils ferons des merveilles. Je boucle mes cheveux et prend un taxi pour rejoindre Deeks. Dans l'oreillette Eric me donne des informations. J'entre dans le bar et cherche la tête blonde que je connais bien. Je me dirige vers lui mais des hommes me bloque le chemin.

Hey Max ! Tu reviens et ne viens même pas me voir, je suis déçut.

Qui est cette magnifique créature Max.

C'est Lili une charmante jeune femme que je viens voir quand je suis de passage à L.A.

Lucas laisse passer cette femme.

Je met une petite tape sur la joue du fameux Lucas.

Merci mon mignon.

Point de vue de Deeks

Kensi s'avance vers nous, Lucas lui donne une fesses, elle ne montre rien mais moi ça me donne envie de le frapper. Elle passe un bras autour de moi et m'embrasse passionnément, je ne me fais pas prier et l'embrasse aussi.

Hum Max pas de moi l'envie de déranger ses retrouvailles mais nous devons parler affaire.

Oh très bien, Lili mon bébé, tu veut bien m'attendre plus loin s'il te plaît, je te rejoint bientôt.

Bien sur mais ne soit pas long.

Elle me sourit et part sur la piste et danse.

Un de mes contact m'as dit que le NCIS venez mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, il ce peu que ton ami m soit utile.

Bien sur, de quoi à tu besoin ?

Viens demain matin sur les quais j'ai besoin de preuve avant tout.

De preuve ?

Tu le sauras au moment venu.

Bien, puis-je rejoindre mon ami ?

Bien sûr, passe une bonne soirée mon ami.

J'y compte bien.

Je passe devant Lucas et lui met un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Je ne prête pas mes jouets, tu n'as pas intérêt à remettre tes mains sur elle.

Il ce lève pour répondre mais Douglas l'en empêche.

Lucas, toi qui est fan de Max tu doit le savoir depuis le temps.

Je passe un bras autour de Kensi et l'emmène dans ma chambre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

On a découvert qu'il a un fils

Elle me montre une photo.

Je crois qu'il y a une taupe chez les militaires.

Oui on sait, Sam et Callen sont partie en repérage.

D'accord.

Je m'allonge et elle viens prêt de moi, elle ce met contre mon torse ce qui me fait faire une petite grimace.

Tu as mal ?

Elle soulève mon haut et regarde les bleus.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Des combats que Whales fait avec ses gars, j'ai pas le choix faut que je préserve ma couverture.

Je m'inquiète pour toi et Chris te réclame.

Comment il va ?

Il comprend pas pourquoi tu es parti.

Tu reste dormir avec moi ?

Bien sur.

Elle ce met contre moi, me caresse le torse et je m'endort dans ses bras. Le lendemain en me réveillent elle n'est plus là. Je dois rester dans mon rôle, je vais sur les quais qu'il m'avais indiqué. Il était la, plusieurs de ses hommes aussi.

Encore un combat ?

Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Un de ses hommes emmène un jeune garçon, il le met à genoux à terre et me donne une arme.

Tue le.

Je prend l'arme et le pointe sur le jeune, il relève la tête vers moi. Impossible c'est son fils. Il me demande de tuer son fils ? Je détourne l'arme et tire dans la jambe de celui qui tiens le garçon.

Je ne tue pas les enfants, encore moins le tien.

Tu es donc au courant.

Tu pense sérieusement que je propose mes services sans faire des recherche sur eux ? Et si j'avais tiré ?

Il y a un homme sur les toit au cas où.

Contact ton client, je le veux ici dès demain.

Bien.

Lucas arrive et viens vers moi.

Je dois te parler Max.

Je t'écoute.

Seul à seul.

On va dans un coin.

Je t'écoute.

Tu savais que ta Lili avait un fils.

Un fils ?

Oui, un petit garçon, un peu plus blond que toi mais il te ressemble.

Il a suivit Kensi et à vue Chris, je ne peux pas le laisser en parler aux autres.

Vraiment ?

Oui, c'est étrange non ?

Tu la dis à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non, pas encore.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui tire dessus, je suis obligé pour protéger ma famille. Whales arrive en courant.

Pourquoi avoir tué mon homme ?

Il a suivit ma copine. On ne touche pas à mes affaires.

Je repart et le laisse comme ça. Je contact Callen qui prendra le rôle du client. Il me dit qu'il sera dans ma chambre le lendemain matin. Le matin il est là, on met au point toute notre histoire et on rejoint Whales à un entrepôt un peu plus loin. Il n'y a personne, pas un bruit.

Un piège ?

Je ne sais pas.

On avance doucement.

Max, Mx, Max, mon ami.

Doug, que ce passe t-il.

Tu ne devine pas ?

Je dois dire que pour une fois je ne sais pas.

Je te présente mon ami Karl Stones.

Un homme ce rapprocha de nous, je senti Callen ce tendre à côté de moi.

Agent Callen, content de vous revoir.

Je t'avais dis que j'avais un ami qui avait vue des agents du NCIS. Tuer les !

On court pour ce mettre à l'abri, les balles fusent, on riposte mais il sont bien plus nombreux. Une balle érafle mon bras, nous continuons de riposter mais cela deviens difficile, mon chargeur est presque vide et Callen est trop loin, je tue un homme qui est en hauteur et le vise. On ce protège, on s'échange un regard, si personnes ne vient nous aider nous sommes finis. On entend des sirènes, des hommes entres, en quelque minutes, les assaillants sont mis hors d'état de nuire, mais il manque Douglas. Sam, Callen et Kensi vienne avec moi jusqu'à la villa.

Douglas c'est fini !

Comment un homme comme toi ne peut être qu'une supercherie.

Il faut les bon contacts. Rend toi !

Jamais !

Papa !

Son fils court vers nous avec une armes, il me tire dessus mais me rate, je riposte, je lui tire dans le torse. Il s'écroule au sol.

Non !

Whales nous tires dessus, Callen et Sam le tue. Je m'approche du fils. J'ai tué un enfant, je me sent mal et en même temps, j'ai du mal à me sentir coupable. Nous sommes de retour à l'OPS, Hetty me demande de la suivre, je m'installe et elle me donne une tasse de whisky.

C'est un whisky qui à plus de 50 ans, il y a est très puissant.

Je prend le verre et le boit.

Oh la effectivement. Pourquoi me demander de venir ?

Comme vous ce whisky est fort, il absorbe tout mais il est très fragile aussi.

Que voulez vous Hetty.

Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Bien.

Vraiment ?

C'est étrange mais je me sent mal de ne pas me sentir mal justement.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

J'ai tué un enfant et pourtant je me sent bien.

Si vous le laissiez en vie c'est vous qu'il aurait tué.

Je sais oui.

Si jamais il y a un soucis venais me voir.

Bien sûr.

Il semblerais qu'on vous attends.

Je le lève et part, Callen me prend dans ses bras. Sam me donne une tape dans le dos et me souhaite la bien venu. Eric et Nell sont là aussi. Je cherche Kensi et je la voit là, avec notre petite tête blonde dans les bras. Je le prend et embrasse Kensi. Je ne suis parti qu'une semaine mais c'était long. Je fais un gros câlin à Chris, il reste contre moi.

Je ne t'oublie pas mon bonhomme. Jamais.

Je suis la avec ma famille est je suis enfin moi. Marty Deeks.


End file.
